1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water level alarm and control apparatus and more particularly to that class utilizing a float sensing element devoid of contact points affixed thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with portable water level electric alarm apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,846 issued on July 8, 1952 to N. Polikoff teaches a battery operated float controlled alarm apparatus affixed to the interior surface of a bathtub in which the float portion utilizes a metallic strip affixed thereto, to close the contacts of a switch dependent upon the angular displacement of the pivotably secured float.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,994 issued on Oct. 6, 1959 to R. J. Harke discloses a cylindrical float slidingly retained within a tubular housing and having a contact strip affixed to the uppermost regions thereof, which when elevated, due to the buoyant characteristics of the float material, completes an electrical circuit, sounding an audible alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,168,699 issued on Jan. 18, 1916 to A. Arbib pertains to a buoyant float utilizing a flexible string-like means to signal the level of water within a container to a normally open set of switch contacts, such that the switch contacts close upon the water level reaching a predetermined height within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,421,717 issued on July 4, 1922 to A. Renda reveals a hollow float suspended from one end of a pivoted float supporting arm, the other end of which completing an electrical circuit and sounding an audible alarm when the float has been buoyantly elevated to a pre-determined height above the bottom of the container by the fluid contained therein.
All of the above mentioned Patents suffer the common deficiencies of requiring complex adjustments so as to alter the height level which the fluid may reach, within the container, before the audible alarm portions thereof are energized and further fail to adequately terminate the inflow of fluid, used to fill the container, upon the energization of the audible alarm.